


Spring Cleaning

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Town (2010)
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bag full of money definitely wasn't was Kaitlyn was expecting to find when she started cleaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on AO3 and a contest entry for a tumblr prompt.   
> This is a link to the contest, voting's still open! http://jrfrustration.tumblr.com/post/48202819058/contest-masterpost-well-everyone-our-entries-are

Kaitlyn stared at the bag sitting on the table. Jem and herself were spring cleaning, their apartment had been an absolute disaster area. Before beginning, Kaitlyn had mentally and physically prepared herself for a myriad of things. Her light brown hair was pulled back, she had found heavy duty gloves, and she was ready. She was ready for food covered in mold, dead bugs and rodents, trash that should have been thrown away years before, and even the possibility of a corpse… or two. But she most definitely did not expect to find a bag full of money.

It wasn’t hers so it had to be Jem’s. But where on earth would Jem get this much money from? 

Kaitlyn sighed and looked around their bedroom. Jem had told her that he would clean this room. It was his responsibility since they were living in what had originally been his bachelor pad of an apartment and most of the junk in the room, and particularly in the closet, would be his crap leftover from those days. 

But this morning Jem had left for work and Kaitlyn had really wanted to get the cleaning over with. She didn’t really mind that it was all his crap, she just wanted to get all of the cleaning over with and if that meant that she would be cleaning up his mess from years before they even knew each other, then so be it. 

It was a very unremarkable, black duffle bag. Nothing about it was anything even close to out of the ordinary until you open the bag and realize that it’s stuffed full of money. Kaitlyn walked over to the closet where she had found the duffle bag and started looking through the rest of the stuff piled there. There were unmarked files on top of more unmarked files and Kaitlyn wasn’t sure that she wanted to know what was in them. Behind the files were black trash bags. 

Kaitlyn grabbed a trash bag and threw it on the bed next to the duffle bag, preparing to open it, when Jem walked into the room. 

“Kaitlyn…?” Jem trailed off. 

“Jem.” She challenged, staring Jem in the eyes. 

“What’re ya doin’, Kait? I… told ya I’d clean out in here…” 

“I figured I’d go ahead and take care of it since I was finished and you were at work.” Kaitlyn began, “I didn’t realize that there would be something in the closet that I shouldn’t see.”

“What do ya mean?” Jem asked, eyes darting to the bed where the duffle bag and the black trash bag were sitting. 

“What do you think I mean, Jem? What the hell are you doing with a duffle bag full of fucking money? And what is the rest of this? There are files and trash bags. What are you not telling me?” Kaitlyn responded, voice escalating. 

Jem’s face hardened and he sighed, “Look, Kait, don’t worry ‘bout it. I was gonna get rid of it all.”

“You were going to get rid of a duffle bag full of money?” 

“No I wasn’t gonna get rid of the duffle bag of fucking money. But I was gonna trash the rest of it and do something with the money. Put it away or something.” Jem said, starting to get angry. 

“But where did it come from, Jem? Where in the hell could you have gotten a duffle bag full of money from?”

“Look Kait, just don’t worry ‘bout it. It’s there; it’s mine, that’s all that matters.” Jem said before sighing and leaving the room.

Kaitlyn couldn’t believe it. Rarely, if ever, was Jem this secretive and unresponsive. The only time he really shut down was when someone brought up the time he did in Walpole. Kaitlyn stared at the bags on the bed. Maybe this did have something to do with Walpole. Kaitlyn had never gotten a very clear answer about what Jem did to end up in Walpole, just that it was bad and that it had something to do with his close friend Doug who she had never even met. But… money and duffle bags and secrecy and prison were things that definitely didn’t add up to anything pleasant. 

Kaitlyn pursed her lips and walked out of the room, looking around for Jem. He was sitting at the table in the kitchen, head in hands, and open bottle of Jameson in front of him. 

“Jem, I need you to talk to me. Where did that money come from? Why are you just shutting down?”

“Because I don’t need to explain myself, dammit,” Jem yelled, standing up, “Just take my fucking word for it!” 

“How can I just take your word for it when you haven’t given me any word to take? You haven’t even tried to explain yourself, Jem. I can’t just take your word for it, I need answers.” Kaitlyn said, finality coloring her voice. 

Jem sat down hard in the chair, shoulders slumped. “Kaitlyn, my past is somethin’ that I don’t want to get into with you right now. Or ever. With anyone. I did messed up shit but I got out and I moved on and I’m tryin’ to change.” 

“Jem, I know it was hard but I need you to talk to me. I need to know that these last eighteen months actually meant something, because if they did, then I don’t want to throw them away. But if after eighteen months you still can’t trust me, then we need to reevaluate what’s going on between us.” Kaitlyn said sadly. 

Jem looked Kaitlyn in the eyes, “Of course I fucking trust you, Kait. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t but I don’t want to talk about this.”

“That’s not okay. I need you to talk to me about this Jem. There is a bag full of money in our bedroom and I have absolutely no idea where it came from. And if you keep this secrecy shit up then I’m out because I’m staying here or with you on some fucking drug money or wherever it came from. If there’s a chance I’m getting my ass hauled off to jail for this then I want to know exactly why. Or I’m leaving.” Kaitlyn responded, eyes never wavering. 

She hadn’t wanted to give Jem an ultimatum. It wasn’t something that she would ever be proud of, but she needed answers. She couldn’t put herself in any sort of risk without knowing why she was at risk in the first place. 

Jem looked back down at the table, right hand rubbing along the back of his neck. And he told her.

He told her about the guy that was going to kill Doug and taking care of him before anyone could do anything to hurt Doug, and he told her about his nine years in Walpole, all the years running together becoming nothing more than just one big fight. When he gets to the drinking and the drugs, she has to sit down. Her legs are weak and her breathing is heavy and the chair next to Jem looks so damn comfortable to her. And then he explains why some asshole townie that can’t do a damn thing right has a duffle bag full of money. Robbing banks and armored cars definitely wasn’t what Kaitlyn had been expecting Jem to say but it definitely fit. 

“Kait, ya ain’t gotta be worried ‘bout nothin’. They ain’t got no proof I did shit and it’s been so long they can’t trace that money back to nowhere.” Jem said after finishing his story. After a long pause, “Here,” Jem stood “I’ll help you pack your shit. Unless you want me out, that’s okay, too.”

Kaitlyn finally looked up, meeting Jem’s eyes with her own, “I’m not leaving, Jem.” Jem shook his head softly and began to turn, “And neither are you, dumbass. Jesus Christ, you really think I care about that?”

“Of course I think you fuckin’ care about that! I tell you I kill a man and rob banks and shit and you still fuckin’ back talk me like it ain’t nothing?” Jem asked incredulously. 

“I’m not back talking you dumbass. But I don’t want you to leave, Jem. I don’t care about that stuff. Well, I mean, I care some. Mainly about the drugs, you know how I feel about that shit, but it isn’t going to make me leave you, Jem.”

“Why the fuck not? Damn, wish I had known you were some crazy bitch.” Jem froze, staring at Kaitlyn in horror.

“Some crazy bitch, huh?” Kaitlyn asked with a smirk.

Jem’s eyes narrowed, “Yeah, crazy.”

“I thought that’s how you preferred your girls, Jem Coughlin.”

Jem stared into Kaitlyn’s eyes, realization dawning on him as he recognized the tone of her voice. 

Jem smirked, “I do,” and picked Kaitlyn up from the chair, throwing her over her shoulder and heading for their bedroom. 

Kaitlyn laughed, “Put me down, you fucking neanderthal!” And Jem threw her down onto the bed. 

“There,” Jem smiled, “Happy now?”

“Not quite. Maybe you should fix that…” Kaitlyn smiled teasingly.

“It would be my genuine pleasure.”

Jem slowly worked Kaitlyn’s shorts down over her shorts, finding she was wearing nothing underneath. He placed a kiss on her right hip before moving up to remove her shirt, seeing that she had already taken care of it. 

He smiled, latching onto her left breast, drawing a long moan from Kaitlyn. “Damn girl, I love when you make noise for me.”

“Then make me scream, Coughlin!”

And Jem took the challenge. Sliding down Kaitlyn’s body, he drew her legs apart, leaning in and licking her, ass to clit. He played attention to her clit, slowly pumping two fingers into her body as she writhed beneath him. Her moans grew in frequency and slowly got louder. She finally screamed his name as he sucked her clit onto his mouth. She clenched around his fingers before her body went limp. 

She sat up and looked down to where Jem was stroking himself through his jeans, “You’re turn.”


End file.
